


Cryogenically Enhanced Ice Cream.

by StrangerJ



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Hera Comforts Eiffel, Nightmares, Post Episode 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJ/pseuds/StrangerJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his little cryo-ice cream experimentation, Eiffel has trouble sleeping, as one normally would after freezing and re-freezing themselves every three days. Plus, cryogenically enhanced ice cream, claustrophobia, and camping in a backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryogenically Enhanced Ice Cream.

He tosses and turns in his blanket, wrapped around him, propelling himself a short distance away from his bunk in the communications room. The tether is tied around his ankle, so it tenses. He minds little. Hera, however, notes the symptoms of a nightmare, one he's had before.

She briefly considers turning the heat down, but dismisses it. The last time she did, he woke screaming about the cryopod, and that was a chore to explain to Lovelace and Minkowski. She notes that Hilbert is still in the Observation Deck, and shivering.

She dismisses Hilbert's shivering, but does turn the temperature up a notch. She's not cruel, you know. Her code doesn't truly allow her to let him freeze. Never said _anything_ about a vacuum. Or anything else, really.

Back to poor Doug. Still tossing, turning. It's bad, this time. She slightly ups the temp, disturbing his light sleep, awakening him.

"Mmm, Hera, could'ja turn the temp up please? Don't quite like the Mojave Wasteland."

"Of course Officer Eiffel. Having another nightmare?"

"So that's why I sometimes wake up drenched in sweat."

"I only turn it up a bit."

"I thought I only... Nevermind. Have the time?"

"Around 0630 hours, just thirty minutes before Colonel Kepler's mandatory 'Get up or I'll do the Whiskey Speech.'."

"You know about that?"

"Of course. Lovelace bitched about it not making any sense."

"Have to agree there."

"Hey Officer Eiffel, you never told me why you sleep wrapped in your blanket. Why do you?

"Me and my dad used to go camping in our backyard. I used to drag this old blanket I had, and roll myself up in it."

"Really? Tell me more, please?"

"Of course darlin'."

He regales her with tales of him in high school joining a debate club, and winning an award (for participation, but still!), that time he stayed up all night to read a book, which, in his defense, was rather big, his exploits in his history class, and his favorite Christmas specials (Charlie Brown Christmas is up there with some other one Hera dismisses, maybe Home Alone?).

"You know, Hera would it be possible to cryogenically enhance ice cream? Or, at least, synthesize it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Simply because it'd be nice to have a, 'You Survived Extreme Claustrophobia and Frostbite' award."

"I'll have to ask Hilbert, but we'll see if we can't whip something up."

"Thanks darling."

"No problem."

"No, I mean, for talking to me. For listening."

"Of course, Officer Eiffel. I'm always free to listen."

"As am I, dear Hera. As am I."

He snuggles deeper into the blanket, and attempts to get at least two seconds of sleep before Kepler recites The Whiskey Speech. Again.


End file.
